


Red Christmas

by oxymoron_prone



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, I suck at making tags to go along with what happens in my story, M/M, Magic, Mayhem, Sex is mentioned, Slash, Uh huh, Vampires, Wizards, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoron_prone/pseuds/oxymoron_prone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a strange turn of events, Damon and Harry meet in Mystic falls. Why? Because the universe is going to force them to spend the holidays together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A long-overdue post of another story from FF.net. Same title and everything.  
> Enjoy!  
> -DH

In a house in Scotland, not far from a very famous, very magical institution called Hogwarts, teenage twin boys, both with black hair and green eyes, sat across from their fathers. They glanced at each other and then at their fathers, whose hands were interlaced as they sat on the loveseat together.

“So, you want to know how we met?” The shorter of the two asked.

When the twins nodded, the two fathers sighed and began recounting the tale…

(((((((((()))))))))

On the 15th of December, Damon walked casually up to the Gilbert house with his hands in his pockets. Stefan, being the good boyfriend that he was, was worried because Elena hadn’t been seen…well, anywhere for a long while. And Damon, being the good brother that he was, not only teased him mercilessly about it, but also agreed to go and see if she was all right.

When he rang the doorbell, there was no answer for a long while, but then came a muttered curse and following that a ‘Be there in a second!’ from a very masculine-sounding voice. Damon had a scarce moment to muse on the idea that perhaps Elena has smartened up and had finally decided to cheat on his brother, and then the door opened.

To credit Damon, he managed to keep it together fairly well when he saw who was on the other side. Well, better than any other person would have. But his eyes still widened as he took in the expanse of pale skin before him, the small droplets of water that rolled down a bare, flat chest and onto a toned stomach before disappearing into the hem of a towel that was wrapped haphazardly around a slim waist. The boy’s face, slightly flushed, with strands of soaked raven hair clinging to his cheeks and neck, and the brightest, clearest emerald eyes Damon had ever seen. His full, red lips were curved upward into a hesitant smile, and they parted as he spoke.

“I apologize for my state of undress,” the boy said in a pleasing British lilt, “but your buzz caught me while I was bathing, and well…” He made a helpless gesture towards himself. “Anyway, can I help you?”

And then the most wonderful, ambrosial aroma entered Damon’s nose. Elena’s smell could never hold a candle to this boy’s. Damon had to fight the strongest surge of bloodlust he’d ever felt before in his life.

Damon swallowed thickly and replied as smoothly as he possibly could, “Is Elena Gilbert here?”

The teen’s face was intrigued. “Are you that Stefan Salvatore that I’ve been hearing about?” He asked with general curiosity, leaning against the doorframe.

For a moment, Damon’s distaste for Stefan was able to override the thrall that this boy had seemed to place over him.

“No I’m not. I’m his older, smarter, better-looking brother, Damon. Pleased to make your acquaintance…” Damon trailed off, flashing his 100-watt smile and holding out his hand. 

“Harry Potter, and the pleasure is all mine.” Harry said with a grin, shaking Damon’s hand firmly.

“And indeed it should be.” Damon smirked pulling Harry’s hand to his lips and kissing the back. Harry blushed and yanked his hand back.

“As much as I enjoy standing here nearly naked, I'd love to have a chat with you when I'm not in danger of exposing my bits. Would you like to come in? I’ll get dressed and we can have some tea or something…” Harry offered casually with a little gesture of his head.

Damon pounced on the opportunity. “Yes, thank you. I’d love to come in.” He purred. He stepped into the house cautiously and followed Harry to the living room, where he was instructed to sit down and wait for a little while, as the teen got dressed.

“So, you were looking for Elena, right, Damon?” Harry asked as he entered the room.

Damon managed to nod somewhat shakily. Harry looked just as good dressed as he did naked. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his chest. Pale skin rose from the v-neck collar of the shirt and disappeared beneath curling black hair. Damon’s fangs ached in his gums. 

“Sorry, but until January you’re a bit out of luck. You see, Elena is my second cousin once removed, and we decided that for this Christmas season, we’d have a little exchange. So at the moment, she and Jenna and Jeremy are in England, and I’m…well, I’m here. She won’t be back until early January, and I won’t be leaving Mystic Falls until a little while after that. Until then, I’m staying at the Gilbert house.” Harry ended with a brilliant smile that left Damon breathless. “So, if your brother is the one dating Elena, why didn’t he come here and ask after her?”

Damon blinked. “Well, uh…sometimes people have relationship problems, right? They aren’t really on _speaking_ terms at the moment, and because I’m somewhat of a friend of Elena’s, Stefan asked me to come and check on her.”

“You’re a nice brother.” Harry smiled. “So, how about that tea I promised you?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Damon said and followed Harry to the kitchen.

 

Damon ended up staying for lunch, and then afternoon tea, and then dinner, and then dessert. He wasn't too sure that he'd be able to get his fangs into the teen's tantalizing neck, but he felt he owed it to himself to try. 

The two were watching movies on the couch in the living room when Harry leaned his head on Damon’s shoulder. The vampire wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him closer. The scent coming off of Harry’s skin made Damon’s bloodlust make an appearance again. He could hear Harry's thrumming heartbeat and he ran a finger down the protruding jugular vein.

Damon was doing his best to force the urge to bite back down when Harry noticed his struggle. He bent his head to the side, exposing his lily-white flesh to the hunter. Damon could feel his pupils contracting and his fangs lengthening against his will.

"Harry, may I-" Damon croaked out before his throat practically closed up with how thirsty he was.

And then Harry nodded. 

Damon adjusted himself so that he sat sideways on the couch, leaned forward, and licked a wet line up Harry’s neck. He bit down gently on the skin and continued applying pressure until it broke under the sharp points of his teeth.

The taste of Harry’s blood set Damon’s nerves on fire. His mouth tingled and his hair stood on end and then it was like he'd been dipped in a warm bath. Sudden heat made its way to his groin, and Damon found himself wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pulling him closer.

A shirt came off and he recalled Harry arching up into his hold and that was where Damon's consciousness recollection ended.

The next morning, Damon woke up to find an empty bed and the soft morning sunlight streaming in through the cracks in blackout curtains. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Nope. Harry wasn’t there. 

Damon ventured downstairs, casting aside the many articles of discarded clothing that he found on his way and slipping on his pants when he came across them. He took a deep breath and decided to head into the kitchen, where he found the delectable raven making breakfast, and wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers.

Harry had to restrain his surprise when he felt two steely-muscled arms wrap around his waist and start stroking the skin on his chest. A warm body pressed up behind him and he smiled.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Damon muttered in his ear. His sharp teeth began gently nibbling on the lobe and Harry shuddered.

“Hmmm…good morning.” Harry murmured back as he flipped the bacon. “Breakfast will be ready in a bit. Think you can restrain yourself until then?” Harry asked in an amused tone.

“That depends,” Damon began, “Does breakfast involve me getting to pour syrup all over your body and then lick it off of you?” He sucked on the numerous bruises and bite marks that he’d left on Harry’s neck.

“Nope,” Harry replied, tilting his head back to give Damon better access, “but that can be arranged in the future. At the moment I’m a bit lightheaded from blood-loss, and I think I need breakfast before anything like that can happen.”

The vampire froze and wondered why he hadn't had the forethought to compel Harry into not remembering and his ear caught someone speaking about the recent 'animal attacks' all over Mystic Falls. Damon made to find the remote when Harry stopped him with a sentence.

“I take it that the news today has something to do with you.” Harry discerned in a light tone. He turned his head after he was done flipping a pancake and looked at Damon with mock-disapproval. “Or are you really a good vampire?”

“I…um…” Damon stuttered, trying to find an explanation and failing miserably. "Vampires? Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed.

"I'm not stupid, you know. In fact, you might say I'm almost an authority on the subject. Which means, of course, that I would know a vampire when I sense one. And you, my dear, are most definitely a vampire," Harry concluded, cracking some eggs and whisking them furiously. 

 Damon threw his hands up. "Fine, you got me. I'm a big, bad bloodsucker. Where does that leave us?" 

Harry continued frying eggs. "That leaves me, at least, wondering whether you'd like to have dinner with me later tonight."

"Dinner? You want to have dinner with me, knowing what I am?"

"Another round of sex would be great, too, after the room stops bloody spinning," Harry muttered, turning off the burner and making his way to the table with two full plates of food. "Vampires don't bother me. Magical creatures aren't that bad, really. Just gotta know how to act around them. Hippogriffs, you need to be extraordinarily respectful," he said around a mouthful of eggs, "werewolves, you need to understand the pack mentality. Really no way to win with Dementors, though. Those bastards are nasty enough without all the soul-sucking nonsense."

Damon was very, very confused. “What the hell is a hippogriff? And what’s this about souls…?” From the way Harry’s eyes darkened when he spoke about it, Damon decided that it was a bad thing.

“I keep forgetting that America has no magical ministry like we have in Britain.” Harry muttered to himself as he split one of his pancakes in half with a fork. “Dementors are horrible creatures. They’re like wraiths and their very presence sucks all the happiness out of you. But if they manage to get near enough to you, they can actually take your soul. There is a charm, called a Patronus, that us wizards can perform to keep them at bay, but as of yet I don’t think there’s a spell to completely destroy them.” Harry said, and promptly inhaled a huge chunk of pancake.

Damon was at a loss for words. Harry was a wizard? He could perform spells and charms and stuff?

Generally, users of magic and Damon didn’t get along very well as a rule. They caused him pain and in return he would kill them off one by one. But Harry seemed different. He didn’t appear as if he wanted to harm Damon at all. In fact, by the way he had been responding to the vampire, Harry wanted to do quite the opposite.

“So…you do magic?” Damon asked hesitantly.

Harry’s fork paused halfway to his mouth, “Yup” he said, and consumed more pancake. He took a sip of his orange juice and watched Damon do the same. “Is there an issue with me being of the magical variety?” 

“No. No problem at all," Damon replied.

Over the next few days, Damon never went back to his own house for more than ten minutes, and that was to get clothes so he could stay over at the Gilbert residence for longer periods of time.

The first time the two went out on a formal date, Damon decided to take Harry to The Grill to show him off to the townspeople. Needless to say, both of them broke a few hearts that evening.

Upon retiring to the Gilbert house, Damon and Harry found themselves engaged in a very odd conversation with Stefan, Damon’s younger brother.

“I ask you to do one thing for me, Damon, and you don’t even do it!” Stefan raged as Damon and Harry entered the house. He paused momentarily when he saw Harry, but quickly continued. “Do you have an excuse for this one?”

“Wow. I didn’t know you were my keeper now.” Damon spat sarcastically. “Besides, I was going to tell you what I discovered…eventually.”

“Next month? Next year? When were you planning on telling me that Elena isn’t even in the country anymore?” Stefan demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Harry snorted. The younger Salvatore brother didn’t look half as menacing as his elder did when he folded his arms. Both vampires stared at him for a second before they started arguing with each other again.

“You should’ve come and told me right when you found out!”

“Well that obviously didn’t happen, now did it?”

“You’re always trying to spite me, aren’t you, Damon?”

“Of course I am. I promised you an eternity of misery, little brother.”

“And you won’t let me forget it, even when I finally find happiness, will you?”

“Are you calling being with that bitch the same thing as being happy?”

“What did you just call her?”

“I called her a _bitch_ , Stefan. In case you didn’t know, it’s a term usually used for a female dog, but can also be used as a derogatory term towards girls who _act_ or _look_ like female dogs---” 

“Can you just shut up?!” 

“I could, if that’s what you’re asking, but I don’t intend to, so you’re shit out of luck.”

“I should’ve killed you when I was stronger than you, you worthless prick!”

“But now you’re not stronger than me. Now I’m stronger than you, and you have to do what I say or there’s going to be a problem." 

“Now I know why Katherine did it. She couldn’t _stand_ you!”

Obviously, that tore it for the elder of the two vampires.

Damon’s eyes glowed with a horrible fury and he leapt forward to grab his younger brother by the throat. He then wrestled Stefan to the ground in a choking hold. “Take it back!”

Harry watched in amusement and sat down in a squishy armchair just a few feet from the scuffle. He wandlessly and wordlessly cast a sheild charm around himself in case it got out of hand.

“Take it back, Stefan, before I’m forced to kill you in front of Harry.” Damon snarled, flipping Stefan so that his face was being ground into the floor.

“I take it back!” Stefan gasped out angrily.

“Good.” Damon said, and then decided to snap is brother's neck. He then snatched up Stefan’s body and threw it out the still-open door. He looked at Harry who was staring back at him with one eyebrow raised and shrugged. “He’ll be alive again by morning. Anybody ever told you your blood has a really nice kick to it? I'm all super-charged now."

Harry blinked at the odd question. “No, nobody's ever mentioned it."

“I haven’t felt hungry all day!” Damon said brightly, scooping Harry up in his arms bridal-style and whisked him away to the bedroom that Harry was staying in. “And it tastes like fucking liquid courage."

“Hmmm…I’m glad.” Harry said as he was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. “Ahh…” He moaned as Damon jumped into the bed after him and immediately went after his neck.

“And…” said Damon after he broke from the young wizard, “it’s making me very horny.”

"Well, that's always a plus."

((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

By the time it became December 24th, Damon and Harry were almost inseparable. But there was one issue; neither of them knew what to get the other for Christmas. Damon had asked Harry several times, but Harry hadn’t responded with anything that Damon knew of. Harry had asked Damon, but Damon had said that he didn’t want anything at all. 

“C’mon. There must be something that you want, Damon!” Harry had complained as they relaxed on the couch the morning of Christmas Eve.

“Hmm…nope. Sorry. No material item could compare to the feeling I get when I do this,” Damon had murmured, and pulled Harry to him for a gentle kiss.

The making-out was definitely fun, but there were more important things that transpired afterwards.

What were the really important things? The separate trips that both the wizard and the vampire took in order to find each other Christmas presents. It was quite ingenious, actually. Both of them were able to perfectly trick the other into thinking that they were doing something normal. 

Harry told Damon that day that he was going to the grocery store, and that Damon needn’t come because it would be extremely boring and there was no reason for the vampire to suffer through it, when in actuality he went to the Salvatore house, asked Stefan what his brother liked, and then raced over to the mall to get it. 

Damon, in response to Harry’s saying he was going out, copied down the phone number of a one Hermione Granger who was Harry’s best friend from his magical boarding school from Harry’s contact list while the man was in the bathroom. While Harry was out, Damon called Hermione – who asked, of course, who the hell Damon was and why he was calling her at such an ungodly hour – and found out what Harry really liked when it came to presents. He then, of course, ran as fast as he could to the mall and bought Harry’s gift. 

It was a rather awkward night, as the two of them attempted to hide the gifts they’d gotten each other in various places around the Gilbert house, but they didn’t fail to enjoy it.

The next morning, the oddly-matched pair slowly made their ways down the stairs to the living room.

“Hey,” Damon said suddenly, “I got you something.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, "How convenient. I've got you something, too."

The two of them both got up and went to get the presents that they’d purchased at the last minute for each other.

Damon and Harry unwrapped each other's gifts at the same time, and suddenly they were both breathless with laughter.

They had purchased the exact same bottle of scotch. Same year, same brewer, same size, same everything.

“I can’t believe this,” Harry gasped out, a huge grin plastered on his flushed face, “It’s impossible! Who did you ask?”

“I stole the number of your friend Hermione.” Damon admitted, taking his wizard in his strong embrace.

“Hah…I went to your house and asked your brother. He wasn’t too happy to see me, what with me being associated with you and you snapping his neck and all, but I finally got him to tell me what your favorite scotch was.” Harry finally calmed down and looked up into Damon’s eyes, emerald boring into sapphire.

“Same thing with Hermione. She wanted to know how I got her number, and why I was calling her at ‘Two-bloody-o’clock-in-the-fucking-morning!’” Damon laughed.

Harry also chuckled a bit. “Yup. That sounds like Hermione.” He smiled at Damon sweetly and said, “Best Christmas ever.”

Damon looked at him questioningly. “We got each other the same Christmas present, Harry. How could this possibly be the best Christmas you’ve ever had?”

“Oh, don’t worry about the Scotch; it’s a great present and I’m happy you went to the trouble to get it, but that’s not really what I wanted for Christmas. I really just wanted you for Christmas.” Harry said, and pulled Damon down for another kiss.

Damon silently agreed. He had his raven, who wanted him and was able to put up with his occasional neurotic-ness, and he found himself falling in love with him.

Best Christmas ever.

(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

“And that, Sirius and Remus,” Harry addressed his and Damon’s twin boys, “is how your father and I met. Eventually, he moved with me when I left for Britain, and we bought this house and got married.”

Damon kissed his husband’s hair and pulled him closer. “And a year or so later, you two arrived."

The small family, made up of one wizard, one vampire, and two half-vampire-half-wizard-hybrids, then enjoyed the rest of their Christmas.


End file.
